Writing instruments, such as pens, pencils, markers, crayons, highlighters and the like are often packaged for sale to a flat panel or bound component, such as a journal, diary, date book, address book, notebook, binder, or the like. For example, the writing instrument may be sold with the bound component as a notebook/writing instrument system. It may be desired to securely package the writing instrument to the bound component to prevent the writing component from being separated from the bound component, and to prevent theft of the writing instrument. However, many existing packaging systems do not allow the user to sufficiently inspect the writing instrument, which can be an important part of the purchasing decision.
Accordingly, there is a need for a writing instrument packaging system which allows inspection and/or manipulation of the writing instrument.